Triplets' Lemon Citrus Cake
by BakaDreamer
Summary: The triplets' Lemon Citrus Cake was supposed to be a normal teatime in Natsume's apartment...Till' Azusa fed Ema some cake... 12 days till Christmas Special!


Disclaimers! I don't own the characters in this fanfic, nor Brothers Confict!

* * *

**Triplets' Lemon Citrus Cake**

**Tsubaki=Azusa=Natsume=**

**Ema**

* * *

"Azusa! Tsubaki!" A voice rang through a particular apartment in a peaceful afternoon. "What? Did you missed us?" Tsubaki drawled lazily. "Tsubaki! Azusa! And Ema too!" The orange haired teen exclaimed. "Meow?" Two cats pawed his jeans. "Not you guys." Natsume sighed. "We've brought some cake for you." Ema smiled happily as he held up a purple color box with a white ribbon tied on it. "…Thanks." A light shade of pink lighted Natsume's face. "Natsume…" Azusa smiled as he noticed the change in his sibling's reaction.

"What's with that sudden visit?" Natsume asked as he took the box from Ema. "It is nothing!" Tsubaki sat down on the floor. "We went to the cake shop to buy a cake, and found Ema there, kneeling down beside the cake selection." Azusa started. "Then she saw us when we were about to hide, so we decided to help her choose a cake. Preferably our taste." Tsubaki smiled. "And at the end they insisted on buying lemon citrus." Ema looked as Natsume opened the box and took the cake out. "Yup! We were about to head back to the Asahina mansion when Ema said we should come here!" Tsubaki grinned as he placed a finger on the cake and took some lemon whipped cream. "Tsubaki. Don't do that." Azusa sighed as his other half licked his finger with a satisfied expression. "Eh?! But Azusa always love to do that too!" Tsubaki whined. "Just wait a minute can you?" Natsume took a knife from the kitchen and began to cut the cake. He had laid some small plates with a fork over each of it.

"This. I'm here to returned to games you've borrowed me." Ema shuffled for a few disks in her backpack. "Ah. You don't have to return it." Natsume declined the things handed to him. "Really?!" Ema sound delighted. "Natsume. Is not fair to have a step in front of us!" Tsubaki grunted. "I'm not!" Natsume retorted. "What are you guys talking about?" Ema asked, confused. "Nothing. They're just bickering. That's all." Azusa smiled as he took a piece of the cake from the whole and put it on her plate. "Ah! Thank you!" Ema smiled, preparing to take her fork, but it was picked up by Azusa instead. She watched as Azusa forked a small piece and put it in her mouth, which she savored happily.

"Mwah! Azusa! You can only feed me!" Tsubaki pounced on his twin. "Ah there's whipped cream on the corner of your mouth." Natsume commented. "Is there?" Ema was about to reach for her face when Tsubaki crawled up. "I'll clear it for you!" He singsong and leaned forward to licked the cream away. "Sweet!" He grinned and lay down on Azusa's lap again. "Tsubaki! I could just clear it myself." Ema sighed and wiped Tsubaki's saliva away. "Come on. Just eat the cake already." Natsume laid a piece of cake on his triplets' plate. "Azusa! Feed me." Tsubaki whined for attention. "Tsubaki! You're already 24! Passed your childhood, your elementary graduation, your sweet sixteen, received a degree, and you're still like a kid!" Azusa hit his twin on his head with a magazine laying nearby. "Ah! Then can you feed me?" Tsubaki turned to Ema. "Eh?!" Another hit was laid on Tsubaki's head. "It hurts!" Tsubaki looked at his twin with puppy dog eyes.

"Tsubaki. You wouldn't gain affection from Azusa even if you…" Natsume sighed. "Fine. Shut up and eat already." Azusa sighed and inserted some cake into Tsubaki's mouth. "You're really feeding him?!" Natsume exclaimed. "Of course. He is a kid after all." Azusa smiled and he placed the magazine down beside him. "Really! Tsubaki is like a cute child sometimes." Ema agreed and smiled. "Is this the newest magazine featuring the new game?!" Ema exclaimed as he scrambled for the magazine on the floor. "Ah…it is." Natsume glanced up. "Let me see! Let me see!" Tsubaki got up from Azusa's lap and leaned on the girl's shoulder to see clearer. "Natsume? What does this mean?" Natsume stood up with his plate of cake in his hand and lay on the couch behind the girl. "Well you see…" He put his face beside the girl and embraced the girl with his both hands, his right hand holding his plate and the left reaching the magazine. "This is the main plot for the game. You need to buy extras to play the special parts. It works in two systems you see…" Natsume explained and flipped the magazine with his right pinky, but due to his clumsiness, half of the cake fell on the girl's shirt!

"That was a waste of cake." Azusa leaned over to the girl and picked it up. Leaving the cake on the plate, he saw Tsubaki winking at him. "Sorry!" Natsume apologized. "I didn't mean it!" He scrambled around for a tissue, but found none. "It's okay…" Ema tried to wipe the stains of her shirt. "You'll dirty your hands." Natsume picked her hand up gingerly to stop her. "That's a waste of my favorite lemon citrus cream." Tsubaki moaned. "I won't let it go to waste." Natsume smiled and licked her hand with his tongue slowly. "There's some lemon zest here." Azusa leaned down and bit the lemon zest off the shirt. "Even your neck got some!" Tsubaki hopped to her other side and sucked on the part of her neck which have cream on it.

"Ah! Tsubaki! Azusa! Natsume! I can do this myself!" Ema tried to stop the triplets. "But we are enjoying this!" The triplets chorused together and grinned at each other. "All of us love lemon citrus…" Azusa licked her shirt again. "So we'll help you clean it!" Natsume finished and continue to lick the remaining cream on her hand. "Tsubaki! It's painful!" She said. "Ah. I've forgotten." Tsubaki stopped sucking her neck and found out that he had left a red mark on Ema. "Tsubaki. Is that visible?" Azusa looked up and asked. "Uh…Sort of…" Tsubaki winced. "Wait. Let's try this." Natsume reach for the cake on the table and took a huge gallop of cream on his fingers.

"Wait! Natsume! What are you doing?" Ema asked as Natsume applied the cream on the place where Tsubaki had sucked. "Covering the hickey." Natsume faked an innocent tone. "Natsume!" Ema tried to shake him off. "Come on! Come on! It'll be bad if anyone see it won't it?" Tsubaki smiled and licked away the cream again, looking at her haughtily. "Wait! I want to decorate it!" Azusa lost his smooth composure and took some more cream from the cake. "Wait a moment! I'm not a cake!" Ema complained. "It's fine! We'll feed you as we go on!" Azusa smiled and inserted some cake into her mouth. "That's not what I mean!" Ema protested as Tsubaki stuffed more cake in her mouth. "Ah! There's twelve days left to Christmas…" Natsume glanced at the calendar on the wall.

"Let's build a snowman!" Tsubaki exclaimed as he took a huge portion of cream and placed it on her head. "Wait! My hair will…" Ema muffled with a mouth full of cake. "We'll give you a proper bath later!" Azusa assured. "There's twelve days left till Christmas!" Tsubaki singsong happily. "There's twelve day till Christmas!" He grinned and took another gallop of cream and placed it on top of the first portion. "Mou…only this once…for Christmas." Ema smiled as she too, took some cake and place it on Natsume's shirt. "Ema?" Natsume looked startled for a while and smiled. "I got it." He grinned as Ema took some more cream and put it on Tsubaki's nose.

"Azusa! Ema laid some cream on my nose!" Tsubaki whined. Azusa sighed. "I'll clear it for you." The twins crossed in front of Ema and Azusa licked Tsubaki's nose.  
"There's some lemon zest on the corner of your mouth." Tsubaki smirked as he licked it. "Tsubaki…" Azusa moaned. "Azusa taste good as always!" Tsubaki teased his younger twin and licked the other's lips slyly. "Tsubaki…" Azusa opened his mouth. Ema gazed in awe as the twins kissed deeply. "Eh? Azusa is the submissive one? I thought he would be top." Natsume commented as the twins pulled apart, leaving a small trail of saliva hanging between them. "Eh?!" Ema exclaimed.

"Ah! I forgotten about the snowman." Tsubaki recovered and smiled. "The lemon zest would be the eyes!" Azusa joined in and placed to bits of lemon zest on the snowman's head gingerly. "How about the nose?" Natsume asked, draping on the couch lazily. "Do you have anything?" Tsubaki turned to him with puppy dog eyes. "Uh…Ah…Fine! I get why you gave in to him just now." Natsume hesitated for a while before going into the kitchen. "I've told you." Azusa smiled as his fraternal brother returned with some containers with snacks. "Hooray!" Tsubaki reached for a container filled with raisins. "Careful." Azusa waited patiently as Tsubaki placed a raisin on for a nose. "I want to have these marshmallows as hats!" Azusa placed a pink marshmallow on the snowman's head.

"This will do as a mouth." Ema supplied Natsume with a cranberry. "Ah! It's cute after is put on!" Tsubaki smiled. "I can't see it." Ema pouted. "It's alright. I can take a picture of it for you later." Azusa assured. "Let's do a garden next!" Tsubaki opened a container of seaweed and applied it as a garden. "Wait! It's winter!" Natsume protested and he removed the seaweed and fed it to Ema instead. "Come on…We'll just use these mini marshmallows. And we can use this green boiled candy as bushes." Natsume handed them some snacks. "I'll put it on." Azusa placed all the decorations on finely. "Yay! Now snow!" Tsubaki crumbled some chips and sprinkled it over her head. "Tsubaki! It's hard to wash it off!" Ema moaned. "We'll help you wash it!" The triplets chorused.

"Say cheese!" Azusa took his cell phone and joined in the picture with the other three.

"It's so cute!" Ema squealed. "But…My hair." She glared at the triplets. "We'll help you wash it!" Tsubaki pulled her up and Azusa ran to have the water running. "Well. Maybe we should have more cake at my apartment again." Natsume smiled.

* * *

Yay~! Countdown to Christmas in twelve days!


End file.
